Thunder On The Mountain
by i love all yaoi
Summary: Human AU "But this story doesn't begin with me but it begins 150 years ago, when there were two towns. The town Red Sands was ruled by a man named Ultra Mangus, he had two sons Orion, and Rodimus. Red Sands was once a town for farming. The other town was called Gold rush, it was ruled by a man named Cyclonus, and his sons were Megatron and Galvatron the town was a mining town."
1. Chapter 1

I let out a sigh, rain was coming down in rivets, oh what fun. Thankfully I was already on the train. The seats were stiff and smelled of sweat and vomit, the floor was a mess of mud, sand, and dirt. The lights were on bright and the rain pelted down hard on the window. And to top it all off my right shoulder was aching. I was staring at my reflection in the window, and it looked bored so that meant that I was bored. My raven black hair was tied up in a ponytail while my scarlet eyes were staring back me, and I looking over my tattoos. They were ebony black vines that stretched from my neck, over my collar bone to my shoulders which were hidden under my red shirt.

"Excuse me miss. You would know how long the train ride to Red Sand is?" I looked up from the window to see a young man with eggshell white hair and ocean blue eyes, he wore a nice trim suit. Next to him was another young man with crow black hair and rose red eyes he too wore a suite.

"Yea the train will arrive in the Red Sands station three hours from now." I tell him, here I was thinking, you did know that Red Sands is a town located in the middle of the desert right? But I didn't voice my question.

"See I told you Precptor." The man who asked says. I looked passed him to see a man sitting down at one of those seats that had the tables between it, he was holding a book in his hands, and he had navy blue hair wearing glasses his eyes were sky blue. Sitting next to him was man with bone white hair and soft red eyes.

"Yes, yes Skyfire now why don't you and Starscream leave I am sorry Miss. But I don't think we go your name." Precptor says motioning with his head for the two sit down.

"My name is Scarlet Gray." I tell him, while giving him a bored shrug.

"You wouldn't be _the_ Scarlet gray who rewrote the history of her town?" Skyfire asks looking at me.

"Yea that me, let me guess you were hoping to ask me about how I did it?" I ask trying not to sound rude, but maybe I did. I don't know.

"Yes, we were, I am sure you had enough with the hero stuff?" The man next to Precptor asks

"Yea, but if you want I can tell you the story." I tell feeling the train moving, "But first there is one thing you should know that ghosts are real, and I only I could see the ghost I am going to tell you about.

But this story doesn't begin with me but it begins 150 years ago, when there were two towns. The town Red Sands was ruled by a man named Ultra Mangus, he had two sons Orion, and Rodimus. Red Sands was once a town for farming. The other town was called Gold rush, it was ruled by a man named Cyclonus, and his sons were Megatron and Galvatron the town was a mining town.

Cyclonus could tell that the gold and ore in the mountain was running out, don't ask me how but he did. He knew that Red Sands had gold and ore in it and wanted it. Mangus knew that Gold Rush had ground that was rich for farming. Neither would budge, in till."

"In till what?" Skyfire asks

"In till one day Orion found himself in Gold rush, he wanted to know more of this town. He found himself in the saloon where he was cornered by some drunk minors. Megatron was there and beat off the drunk minors and he told Orion that he would show Orion around for now on.

A relationship soon came into being and a wedding was soon planned. Both fathers saw this as win, win. But with every good and happy event there is someone who is jealous. The night before wedding Megatron was down at the saloon, when someone told him that his Orion had been cheating on him. He rushed to Orion. The two fought Megatron pulled out a gun and shot Orion. In his grieve he broke down and held the body of his dead lover.

The townspeople came upon hearing the shot, and hung him. It was clear that he killed Orion." I tell them.

"They hung him without a trail?" Starscream asks, him and Skyfire were now sitting down across from their friend. Skyfire had out a recorder

"It was clear what had happened, but you are wondering where I was. We'll let us begin on the day where I all most died." 

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

My dad and I worked hard. My dad worked as a night security guard for the Mangus Manor, while me I worked at Swindles souvenirs store. School had been over for three and half months. It was a warm day in mid-August, and it began like any other day thus far.

"FUCK!" I yell digging into the white laundry basket that just had to be next to faded white stacked washer and dryer I was tossing clothes everywhere finally finding the tan t-shirt that on the front in purple read 'Swindles Souvenirs' and on the back it said I was an employee. I tossed that on along with a pair of jeans shorts and boots I left the house and the mess of clothes and drove off to work.

The main shopping area of Red Sands was large stores, restaurants, hotels and were built close to each other. In the very center of town was the town green, there were trees, flowers, benches and such it was pretty nice. Most if not all the buildings in the town were built around the green. Save for the museum/library and the train station. The building where I worked was made out dark red bricks with a tan and dark purple straight slope awning over the entrance that covered the porch. Next to the entrance were two white rocking chairs. I walked into the building after parking my jeep, to be hit with a blast of freezing air. The walls were cream colored white with a matching ceiling that had long office lights the floor was made out oak wood and it seemed to creak whenever someone walked on it. The shelves were stacked full of tacky souvenirs. But in the back we had quick service counter, where we had water bottles, soda, a slush machine, hotdogs, fires, corn dogs and such.

"Moring boys." I say waving at the counter. Sitting at the counter was Sunstreaker, he had sunflower blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, and tanned skin, next to him was Blue with silver gray hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Morning Scar," Blue says stacking some crap onto the shelves.

"Hey where is sides?" I ask looking for Sunstreaker twin brother.

"In the back, you two are on counter duties." Sunstreaker tells me with a shrug while looking over a magazine he had on the counter.

"Thanks Sunshine." I tell him walking to the back I heard as growl but ignored in favor of not getting into a fight with him over the nickname. Sideswipe had rose red hair and same aqua blue eyes has his twin.

"Morning Sideswipe." I say waving and putting my bag behind the counter.

"Moring Scar, I guess Swindle thinks we need to spend more together." Side says grinning like a cat.

"I guess so." I tell him. We had to restock must of the supplies in the back and make sure we had everything. The lunch rush came and went and soon the store was about to close.

"So there I was looking crap over on my laptop when suddenly my dad comes in looking like living dead, I thought he was going to eat me." I tell the boys sitting on the counter.

"Man Scar, your dad has been working himself hard these last few months." Blue points out form his seat on Sides lap.

"I know blue, I told him that I had money for school, but he thinks that…" I trail off well not trailing off more like I was cut off.

"More like he is working hard to get booze money." A side voice says. The four us looked over to see the cocky face of sentinel. Sentinel was tall with light Carolina blue hair and he had had cornflower blue eyes and a massive chain my god did he have huge ass chain.

"What do you want Sentinel?" I ask bitterness clear as day in my tone.

"Nothing I was just wondering if any one worked in this shit hole. But more over I wanted to make a bet with you four." He begins

"Oh what bet?" Sunstreaker asks glaring Sentinel.

"You four think that you are so brave, well I bet that you four won't last an hour in the old graveyard." He tells us.

"Sounds like fun, tonight when it gets dark?" I ask

"Of course, loser those has to stand in the middle of the town green wearing a two piece swim suit."

"Deal."

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

In hindsight the bet wasn't the smartest thing I had done. And trust me I have done some pretty crazy ass crap. The drive home from work was quite one I didn't have the radio on and I was enjoying the sky that was painted in hues of pink, purple and reds. I pulled up to my mint green house to see a dark green car parked in the driveway, the windshield was red tinted, I saw that the light in the kitchen was on, meaning dad was up.

As I walked in the smell of steak hit me, along with the smell of baked potatoes and cocked corn. But our kitchen was pretty simple one, the floor was rice white while the ceiling was sage green, hanging from the middle of the ceiling was single light. Up against the right wall was the refrigerator, next to it was small little island thing was the color of syrup, next to that was oven stove, along with some cabinet above it that that had our plates and stuff. On the counter next to the stove was the microwave, along with a drawer full forks and stuff.

On the other wall was the washer and dryer, along with the sink and dish washer. The table in the center was walnut color with four ash gray chairs. On the table were two plates along with the cheese, butter and sour cream.

"Evening dad." I say coming in with a smile on my face.

"Not so fast young lady." Dad says in his gravelly voice he was in front of the stove in gray sweat pants, a white wife beater shirt, his crow black hair was cut short and his skin was pale. Cute fact I was far shorter then my dad, in fact I was the shortest in my little group of friends. Sunstreaker being the tallest with sides and blue in the middle and me being the shortest.

"Dad what did I do?" I whine rocking on the balls of my feet like a child would.

"That." He says pointing to the laundry basket that had clothes all around it.

"Right sorry dad, I was in a hurry this morning must forgotten to clean up." I say

"Scar." He begins turning around to look at me with his wine red eyes tattooed onto his face were the same black vine tattoos that I had.

"I know and I am sorry but I was hurry to get to work." I tell him digging into my bag.

"If you knew that why the hell did you do it?" he ask plating the meat.

"I was in a hurry, look if it helps I did bring you home a vanilla light java monster for work and a code blue mountain dew for dinner." I say pulling out both cans.

"It does." He says smirking and putting the meat down and getting the rest of the meal, I put the monster in refrigerator and pulled out a coke vanilla for myself. Dad had made steaks, he put the bigger of the two on his plate.

"So how was work?" he ask tossing me a potatoes and an ear of corn.

"The same, people came in bitched that we didn't have something they wanted." I tell him cutting up my potato and putting butter and cheese on it, "Those sentinel came in."

"Oh and what did he want?" Dad asks cutting into the steak watching as juices flow out.

"Oh you know he was dick, said that you were working hard to buy money for booze, even enough that you have been clean for ten years now." I tell him stabbing the meat.

"What did the meat do you?" he ask smiling at me.

"Nothing, sentinel came in and made a bet with me and the guys." I tell putting butter on the corn pausing watching for him to ask me about it.

"Which was?" he ask gently cutting into his meat and looking for the butter.

"It was to see whoever can stay the longest in the old graveyard outside of town, loser has to wear a two piece swimsuit in the town green." I explain handing him the butter.

"Sounds like you don't plan on loosing." He offers while buttering his corn.

"Nope and before I forget I made fudge brownies last night you can take some to work tonight." I tell him and give him a shrug while I dug into my steak.

"No special reason?" he asks giving me an odd look.

"I can't do something nice for my dad?" I ask playing the sweet and innocent card.

"No, you can but the monster and the fudge brownies now I know you're up to something."

"I just want you to be happy at work is that so bad?" I ask

"No, but if you are going the graveyard tonight do my favor and be careful A, and B take a flashlight with you." He warns.

"I planned on it dad." I tell him.

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

I had a pretty simple room. My walls were painted to look like dessert while the ceiling was painted black with those glow in the dark stars, with a ceiling light with a fan on it. The floor was made out of wood with rectangular green and pink and rug, pushed up against the wall were two light brown dressers, the wall had a closet. Pushed up against the other wall, was my white and blue single loft bed with desk under it. On the desk was a white Mac, along with a black desk lamp and two small bookshelves on either side with a black office chair in the window was an air conditioner, the drawers on the steps that led up to my bed were drawers. Looking out the window I saw it was do I packed my bag and I was heading down when I saw dad hadn't left yet.

"Leaving for the old graveyard?" he asks making sure he had everything.

"Yea do you have the?" I ask being cut off

"The monster? Yes, and the brownies, so want a ride?" he asks

"It's not out of your way?" I ask stuffing a light weight coat into my bag.

"Nope, it's on my way." "

Then sure." I loved my dad muscle car it was such a cool car. Once in we were off.

"All right let's do a check list do you have a flashlight?" he asks

"Yes, I have two flashlights plus extra batteries, and a coat in case its gets cold." I tell him.

"Right well, have fun. You have to get ride back with boys, oh you have your phone?" he asks

"Yes dad." I say pulling out my iPhone 5 in its light blue phone case.

"Good girl." He says pulling up to the graveyard, as I tucked my phone back into my bag, we pulled up and the twins and blue were already there but no Sentinel was nowhere in sight. As I was about to get out dad gently grabbed my hand,

"Scar do my favor and be careful." He warns.

"I will dad." I tell him with a smile on my face. I pulled my hand out of his hold closed the door and went up to the boys I watched him drive off.

The old Reds Sand cemetery stood on the outside of town, with a thick iron gate that went around the area on top of the fence were spades and crawling along the gate were ivy and weeds, a large iron gate stood in the middle with one door that was always closed while the other never truly closed, and on windy days one could hear banging up against the other. Above the gate read 'Red Sands Cemetery' it was rusted over with ivy climbing its way up. The three of them were standing in front of the gate not looking happy.

"Hey where the hell is Sentinel? I ask pulling out one of the flashlights from my bag.

"The dick left a note saying he was already inside and we would have to find him." Sunstreaker tells me not looking happy at all.

"What a dick, but none the less let's go find the dick so we can win this little bet." I say smile on my face and turning my light. Sideswipe did the same and we entered.

The ground was hard, and along the ground were old weathered tombstone. Most if not all the writing on them was gone.

"You know they say the ghost of Megatron hunts this place." Sideswipe tells us smirking,

"What no, that's a lie, right he's telling a lie?" Bluestreak asks looking at me.

"I don't know pull maybe he's right maybe we will run into the ghost of Megatron and maybe he will kill us." I tell him

"No, no." Blue says clinging onto the redhead.

"Chill blue they are only having fun with you." Sunstreaker says

"Just in fun blue no one here will hurt. Let's face it everyone here is dead." I tell him shining my light. Something shiny bounced off the light and back to me.

"Hey guys something is over there, I will be back in a few." I tell them walking off.

"Don't get lost." Sides warns putting an arm around blue. With a roll of my eyes I walked till I found what had bounced my light. It was shovel, and was just sitting there. I looked around trying to find the person who it belonged to. When something hard hits me in the back of my head and then nothing.

End of line


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke I felt a splitting headache coming from the back of my head. I saw how dark it was I tried to sit up only to hit my head on something hard. That made some flags rise as to where I was. I was trying not to picnic but I also felt nausea. Feeling around I felt that I was trapped in a coffin. Fear came front and forward, I was trapped in small box with little to no hope of escaping. So I began to yell, scream and bang on the lid of the coffin. I was trying to fight off the wave of dizziness that had come upon me but it just kept on getting worst. The headache got stronger as did the dizziness, till finally I passed out from both.

"Now this next part is a bit hard to believe." I explain pulling out a silver water bottle and taking a sip from it. I did love strawberry lemonade.

"Why is this next part hard to believe?" Starscream asks looking at me.

"You will see, now where was I oh yes I had passed out."

The first thing I was a where of when I woke was music, laughter and talking. Slowly I opened my eyes to meet with a party it was in a grand hall it all most remind me of the ballroom in the Mangus Manor. The floor was made out dark mahogany wood, while the walls were made out light mahogany, the walls were lined with gold oil lamps that were burning bright. Hanging from the ceiling was a grand blue crystal chandelier, the ceiling was painted to look like the night sky. At the far end of hall there was a band they were all wearing nice suits with black masks the masks all looked like birds for some reason, also there was a grand feast. At the other end of the hall were two sets of doors that had all different types of animals craved in with gold handles, in the middle of the doors there was a white marble fireplace, with a medium sized clock with a mirror hanging behind it. As I sat up I saw that all the people were wearing nice outfits, the women had on white dress with jewels in them that seemed to shine and sparkle in the lamp light on their faces were also masks they took the shape of cats, and the men were dressed in nice suits with masks on their faces that looked like dogs.

"Where I am?" I mutter rubbing my head trying to remember how I got to this party.

"Are you lost child?" a rough voice with smooth under tone asks. Looking over at my side I saw a tall man with a muscular body type and broad shoulders with tan skin. His clothes were that of blue jeans with caked on dirt and mud, his boot had mud caked on them as well. His shirt was royal blue, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow he wore a light brown vest with a plain red handkerchief that was tied around his neck, while his hair was smoke gray and his eyes were ruby red.

"I think so, where am I?" I ask looking around to figure out where I was and I got there.

"A party, a rather boring one at that. Would you care to dance?" he asks holding out his hand. Motioning with his head, I saw that all the guests were pairing up to dance. I didn't want to be left out,

"I guess." I answer taking his hand. His hand easily dwarfed mine it was rough and calloused like he spent a life time working.

"Excellent." He says gently pulling me onto the dance floor. One arm snaked itself around my waist, causing me to be pushed up against his chest, while my other hand was held tight. The band began to play a slow song, and I felt out place, seeing as everyone else was dancing gracefully. And here I was trying not step on this man toes.

"You don't know the steeps do you child?" He asks leading the dance.

"Yes, this is my first time dancing." I tell him trying not to step on his feet. That's when it dawned on me, I didn't know his name, and "I don't think I ever got your name." He let out a loud bark of laughter getting some dirty looks form the other guests.

"I never gave it child, why don't you guess my name." He offers smiling at me.

"All right that seems fair." I tell him bumping into another couple.

"Your first clue is I was a miner." He tells me spinning me around.

"Were a miner? Are you…?" I ask trying not to seem rude.

"Dead? Yes, I am next clue my father was famous man, in fact he was mayor." He tells me I gave him a confused look. We stopped dancing, as the music stopped along with the other guests who began to make a semicircle around us.

"Still don't know who I am? Very well you can remove my handkerchief." He leaned down and allowed me to untie the handkerchief. I let out a gasp, on his neck was an angry red burn pattern of a hangman noose.

"Your, your Megatron!" I yell clutching the handkerchief in my hand.

"Yes, I am the one." He tells me catching dark looks at everyone in the room.

"Am I dead?" I ask looking around trying to find an exit, the other guest began to laugh.

"No, thank god. By some twist of fate child, you have been tasked to help me." He explains ignoring the laughter.

"Why should I help you?" I ask beginning to feel dizzy. He roughly grabbed me by my arms pulling me in close to his chest.

"You dear child don't have much of a choice." He tells me throwing me to floor.

I bolted awake, to see that I was in hospital room. Dad was slumped over in a chair next to the bed. In my hand was the plain red handkerchief, and leaning up against the wall with smug look on his face was Megatron.

End of line


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron was just standing there like he owned the place. I wanted to speak out but he put his finger to his lips, and spoke.  
>"Before you speak, know this child from this point forward you are the only one who can hear me, and see me." He explains, "You must be asking yourself why it is because you have that." He was pointing to the red handkerchief that I had clutched in my hand, "Get some rest child you will be needing it." He says disappearing. With a huff, I did as he said and fell asleep and hid the handkerchief. <p>

"SCARLET GRAY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO THIS TIME?" A loud a gruff voice asks  
>"I see ratchet is in." I tell dad who was taking a sip from a bottle a coke he had brought in with him, Dr. Ratchet the father to sunny and sides and the head doctor here. He stood tall with dove gray hair and the same color of blue eyes as his sons. Ratchet walked in to see that I was dressed and ready to go and I was sitting on the bed with legs and feet hanging over the side, I saw that he was in green scrubs and white lab coat.<br>"Tell me something Scar how in the hell did you get this concussion?" he asks picking up my chart.  
>"I think I was hit over the head with a shovel." I tell him as dry as possible.<br>"You don't say," he says giving me an annoyed looked, "All right Scar are you having trouble concentrating?" he ask writing my answer down  
>"Can't say that I am, I want to get out here." I tell him<br>"Any sensitivity to light or noise issues since you woke up?" he asks  
>"None." I tell him answer down<br>"Irritability?"  
>"No." answer being put down<br>"Mild headaches?"  
>"A little bite but nothing bothersome." I tell him. He gave me a look and wrote down the response, and let out a sigh.<br>"Good to know, I can give you some Tylenol for the headache, now Lockdown this is very important if, Scar is completing about any of things I asked her bring her back and we will treat her. Also tonight get it off." Ratchet explains pulling out two Tylenol and giving them to me  
>"Why?" Dad asks handing me his coke I popped the pills in and took a sip of the coke and headed it back.<br>"Scar will needed to be woken up every two to three hours to make sure she hasn't fallen into a coma."  
>"Right will do." He tells Ratchet.<br>"I already called into work and told Swindle that you need the week to recover."  
>"Right no work for a week, am I free to go?" I ask<br>"No, Prowl and Jazz what to ask you a few questions." Ratchets says leaving. Prowl and Jazz where to begin? Well to begin they are the cops in town nice enough guys, and the adopted fathers of Bluestreak as well. And the two guys my dad pined over. Jazz was shorter then prowl had and short coal black hair and wore a sunglass, while prowl on the other hand was tall with long charcoal black hair and wore black sunglass. Both wore uniforms when on duty.  
>"Hey there Scar, LD." Jazz fruity voice filled the room.<br>"Hey Jazz man, hey prowl." I say kicking my feet back and forth.  
>"Jazz not so loud." Prowl smooth voice fills the room, "Now Scar let's begin..." Prowl say pulling out a little notebook.<br>"Well it all began when sentinel came and in made a dick bet. So me the twins and blue agreed to it. We went to the graveyard the dick wasn't there, so we went it. Me and Sides were scaring blue, just for fun mind you. I saw something out of place when to check, and then I black out." I explain.  
>"Do you remember how you blacked out?" Jazz asks<br>"I think I was hit in the back of the head with a shovel I could be wrong on this." I tell him  
>"Continue please." Prowl asks<br>"Well the next I know I am waking up in a coffin, yelling, screaming and banging on the lid to get out. I pass out again and here I am."  
>"I see, the twins and blue heard you yelling, they dug you out and brought you in." Prowl tells me.<br>"Well when I see them I will have to thank them." I tell him sidling off the bed, "Now if you don't mind I want to go home."  
>"Of course." Both say. <p>

End of line


	7. Chapter 7

The ride home from the hospital was so quite too quite. And I didn't like that one bite. I didn't know if dad was mad, or upset at me, it was so hard to tell with him. I took in a deep breath before speaking. "Dad two things," I being, "Thing one next time you see prowl and jazz don't drool over them."

"Scar." He says in his warning voice, "I am no mood for jokes, what is the other thing."

"Could you drop me off at the museum?" I ask watching as we were going to pass it.

"Why?" he asks stopping,

"I can't go to work so what else am I going to do?" I ask unbuckling.

"Fine but you have to find your own way home, I have to go and call my replacement for tonight." He tells me

"Yes dad." I say getting out of the car. I watched as he drove off, a cloud of dust kicking up behind him.

With a sigh and roll of the eye I turned to face the museum. The museum was rather large building with aging gray stones, with four white pillars in the front with a clock in the middle, the steps were white wash in the front were two windows.

As I was climbing Megatron was leaning up against one of the pillars.

"Any reason why you were giving your poor father a hard time child?" he asks. I did a quick look around to see that we were alone.

"He is head over in heels in love with them but he won't make a move." I tell him going in.

"Still not nice to tease people child." He says following me.

The inside was cold, the floor was made of black and white titles while the ceiling was dull gray color with office lights. Lining the wall under the windows were chairs.

To the right of the room was doorway that read 'Library' on one side you had a bookshelf with pamphlets and such. On the other end you had pair of saloon doors that read 'Entrance' and across was another set that read 'Exit'. And in the middle of all this was semi-circle desk that in bold white letters read 'Information' on the desk were ticket rates and a map of the museum. I walked up to the desk and pulled out a ten and gently placed it on the desk and picked up a map.

"Why on earth did you pay ten? When residents pay five?" Megatron asks following me, not hovering but walking behind me.

"I was paying for your ass." I tell him pushing up the doors. Nobody cheated Alpha out of his money. Megatron response was hump.

The first room of the museum talked about the founding of Red Sands. Just the basic in how those early travelers came from far and wide to dig for gold only to find rich farming soil instead. We passed through here with ease.

The second area was the feud of Red Sands and Gold Rush. The room was split in half a side for each town. I wasn't shocked when Megatron went right over to where the mannequins of his father and brother were.

The mannequin of Cyclonus was and brood, much like his son. He had short lapis blue hair and rosewood pink eye color his suit was fine thing with a nice cane in his hand, his son Galvatron made me nervous, the look in his ruby red eyes was not one of a sane man, his hair color was violet purple and was dressed just like Megatron.

"Your brother is dressed just like you." I comment. I could see Megatron puff his chest up in pride.

"Well of course he is my younger brother." He tells me

"Right." I tell him turning around to look over the items from Red Sands. While Gold Rush was all about mining, Red Sands was all about farming.

Lining the walls were three mannequins.

Frist one was that of Rodimus he had crimson red hair and ice blue eyes, hell all three of them had ice blue eyes. Mangus was the tallest of the three, his hair was snow white in color and was very well dressed. In his hand was oak cane and instead of having a normal cane head it was shaped like a hammer. The last one was Orion, Orion stood out. While his father and brother had musicale feature he had famine features. He also had lavender blue hair. His waist was also very thin compared to his father and brother.

"On my sweet Orion, I see they got your waist just right." Megatron says in a sweet voice.

"Umm not to seem rude, but why was his waist so much thinner than the others?" I ask a question that had plagued me for years. Megatron looked at me before he began to laugh.

"Dear child my Orion wore a black lace corset under his shirts." He tells me, "Oh yes, I had so much fun trying to unlace that corset. Made from fine silk and the softest lace." I had a look of horror on my face.

"What the hell?" I ask moving past him.

"He also wore a petticoat in private and we would have so much fun trying to get them off." He explains

"Okay I don't need to hear any more let's keep on moving."

End of line

* * *

><p><strong>Men did wear corsets I checked online on several didn't sites not just wiki.<strong>

.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Megatron can I ask you something?" I ask as we were strolling along to the next part of the museum.

"You just did child." He responds strolling right along with me.

"Don't be an ass, but you did love Orion right?" I ask playing with the map of the museum

"Of course I loved him child, being in love with Orion was the greatest feeling in my life. He made me so happy." He explains

"Oh cool." I tell him

"Why? Do you have a crush on someone child?" he asks

"No, maybe I don't know. All he thinks of me is a friend a really good friend who puts with him and his twin. He won't ever see me as anything else." I explain.

"Trust me child in time he will see you as more, I didn't think a man as beautiful as Orion would ever fall for a man like me." Megatron tells me

"Don't you mean handsome?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Fair point." It really was a fair point. We soon got to the last part of the museum, the biggest part.

"Shall we?" He asks going first

"We shall." I mutter out. The first room was large diagram of a saloon, out front were three miners all huddled around Orion with Megatron coming over to save him.

"Our first meeting and what a happy one." He says thinking back to that night on so long ago.

"Right were those men drunk?" I ask

"Yes they were my dear, very much so." He says walking off. The next diagram shows Magnus and Cyclonus were sitting down with papers on the table in front of them.

"My father and Magnus talked a lot about what each would gain from the marriage." He explains, "Father was trying to save our town."

"And he also did." I tell him. I didn't get a response to that little comment. The last diagram was the saddest. It was of the manor foyer, Orion dead body was laying there with a pool of blood under him, and hanging from the shadows was Megatron.

"What is this?" he asks confused

"Don't you remember you killed Orion after finding out he was cheating on you." I tell him, "Everyone know that, a man in black hat told you that Orion was cheating on you and was only marrying you because his father told him to. You got drunk, and went off to the manor to talk. Some yelling was heard followed by a gun shot. When everyone from town came to the manor, they found you cradling Orion dead body with the gun next to you. And soon afterwards you were hung in the tree."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled at me, falling to his knees, "I don't remember doing any of that."

"What do you mean?" I ask kneeling down next to him.

"My last memories of that night were the man in the black hat telling me about Orion. I don't recall anything after that. They paint me a killer of my star?" he asks.

"Megatron…" I begin trying to reach out for him, I could see tears of frustration, he pulled me into a tight hug and cried years of pain and frustration be freed as last.

"A man who is painted as killer crying over the man he loved is not a killer in my book." A warm aged voice says. I had to looked over Megatron shoulder to see who it was

"Alpha Trion, Optimus what a surprise." I say, Alpha Trion was older male with flint gray hair, cobalt blue eyes and a long ivory bread he kept tied. He always wore a suit the color always changed and today color was pine green along with a red wood cane with an ivory handle top. His son Optimus had cobalt blue eyes and arctic blue hair.

"You don't think he did do you?" I ask trying not to fall over.

"No I don't Scar, I fear our town has painted the wrong man has the killer." Alpha begins, "When Megatron died his lost the memories of that night. It would seem that fate has picked you out to be his guide and to fix the past."

"How do I even begin?" I ask

"You begin when it all began my dear." He tells me.

"You mean Gold Rush? That town is nothing more than a ghost town, how am I supposed to go there?" I ask

"Tomorrow morning Optimus will take you and Megatron to Gold Rush." He tells me

"But father." Optimus whines

"But nothing, we are given a chance to fix our errors and will do that."

End of line


	9. Chapter 9

I had to ask optimus for a ride home since dad wasn't going to do it. We were quite for whole ride home till we came to my place.

"What time do you want me to pick up tomorrow?" optimus asks,

"How about ten?" I respond

"Ten is fine." Right that my signal to leave his car, so I did. As soon I got into the house into the kitchen I kicked off my boots,

"I need a little Debbie's zebra cake." I yell looking for some.

"You and me both." Dad yells from the yelling room.

"Hey dad." I yell back finding my treat. Dad was sitting on our long ass tan couch that was pushed up under the window. He was stretched out so that he had feet on the hardwood coffee table with a mug of decaf coffee in one hand and the other our waiting on the zebra cake.

"Here." I say tossing him the cake and crawling onto the couch next to him.

"How was the museum?" he ask taking a biting from the cake.

"Fine." I tell him biting into mine, in back of the coffee table was nice size TV, with the staircase that led up across from it.

"Just fine?" he asks take a sip from his coffee.

"Optimus and me are going to Gold Rush tomorrow." I tell him eating the rest of the cake.

"Really? We'll have fun. And what the hell are you doing?" he ask watching as I grabbed a pillow from the other end of the couch and put it on his tight and curled up into a ball.

"Taking a nap you need to wake me up in two hours." I tell him closing my eyes.

"Right."

_I opened my eyes to see that I was in a small town, the sound of people laughing and cheering was filling the air light was coming out of the windows around me, and the smell of blood and booze. I was trying to figure out where I was when I saw Megatron walk right by me. _

"_Hey Megatron what is going on…" I ran so I was in front of him but he passed through me. What the fuck was going here? I saw that he had something in his arms when passed through me. "Might as well play this is out." I mutter catching up to him. When I did he was nearly outside of town and I saw that was in arms it was Orion. He had some small cuts on his face and buries or two but looked fine. He was wrapped nice and tight in Megatron vest. _

"_You truly are brave to come Gold Rush at such a late hour." Megatron mutters to Orion. _

"_I didn't think any would know me here." He responds pulling the vest closer to his body. _

"_You would be wrong then." We came to a really nice manor on the outskirts of the town, and Megatron opened the door and walked to the living room. _

"_My father and brother are out of town for a few days, so we are alone." He tells Orion gently setting him down on the couch. _

"_Alone so you can what you will to me." Orion snaps at the taller male. _

"_I have intention of doing that to you." Was Megatron clam response, before he left the room._

"_Where are you going?" Orion__inquired_

"_To get you a new shirt." Was the answer. So this how the two lovebirds meet, how much fun. Megatron soon arrived back with a shirt and bottle of whiskey and two glass._

"_A shirt as I promised." He says tossing the shirt to Orion then pours himself a glass, "Well go on it isn't anything I have seen before." _

"_Don't laugh." Orion warns taking the vest off._

"_I won't." Megatron tells him with a smirk. Orion tugged off what was left of his shirt, and Megatron and me both gasped. He was wearing a black lace corset. _

"_Corset? Does your father know?" Megatron ask taking a sip form his drink. _

"_Yes, it is to make me look nice." Was his bitter response. "I don't think I got your name." He says tugging the shirt on._

"_It is Megatron, and who are you?" he asks _

"_Orion."_

"_It is nice to meet you Orion." _

_End of line _


	10. Chapter 10

I am going to spare you the details that dad woke me up every two hours as told by Ratchet. The only good part of my awful night was that dad got the meat lover pizza with extra spicy Buffalo wings. Dad let me sleep into to nine, which only left me an hour to get ready. When I walked downstairs in a black shirt and pair of wash faded jeans and my boots, I pulled out my silver water bottle filled with strawberry lemonade in it, which I did at two am. I also pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar out of the pantry and parked my ass next to my dad on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be outside waiting for prime?" He asks taking a sip from his coffee.

"I can't sit here and enjoy your company?" I ask nipping on the granola bar.

"Right, sure you can. Listen when you get back I will or might be sleeping, I am back on shift tonight." He informs me.

"Thanks for the warning." I tell him biting into the granola bar, "Well I am going to wait for optimus." I tell him getting off the couch and stuffing the rest of the granola into my mouth.

"Fine don't get hurt stay safe and don't do anything dumb of anything that will get you arrested I won't bail you out." He warns smirking into his coffee.

"Thank you dad." I wave heading outside. I stretched out like a cat, spotting Sunstreaker outside going through his mail.

"Morning Sunflower." I yell waving at the blonde and going over to him.

"Moring Scar, how you feeling?" he asks tucking the mail under his arm.

"As fine as someone who has a concussion can be." I tell him with a warm smile on my face.

"That's good I can tell dad that you're not feeling ill in any way shape of form." He mutters running a hand through his blonde hair. "Where you off to?"

"Me and optimus are going to Gold Rush for a bite." I tell him

"Gold Rush any reason why you two are going there?" He asks looking and sounding confused.

"No, just wanted to get out of town for a bite. Seeing as I can't work for a week." I tell him hearing a truck horn. Looking over my shoulder I saw a red truck pulling up.

"Well that's my ride see you around Sunflower." I say running off.

"Morning optimus." I say climbing into truck.

"Morning Scar, shall we?" he ask driving off. And so we did.

The drive to Gold Rush was about an hour drives from Red Sands. Also another cute fact the deed of Gold Rush was owned by the Red Sands museum and another way for the town to earn money. We pulled up to the parking lot I jumped out of the truck,

"So this is what happened to my beloved hometown?" A voice ask I nearly jumped out my skin.

"For fuck sake Megatron don't do that." I hiss, seeing as it was just me Optimus.

"Oh I am sorry child I didn't mean to scare you." He mockingly say, "But you didn't answer the question."

"Right well Gold Rush is a tourist attraction." I tell him walking off. The three of us approached the iron sing that held the town name in it.

"Do either of you have a clue what we are looking for?" Optimus asks

"No clue what about you?" I ask the ghost.

"I don't, maybe." He mutters running off.

"Come on." I tell the male as we followed the ghost through the town. With every twist and turn we took I could tell that Megatron was getting closer to what we were looking for. Megatron came to stop, causing me to crash into the solid body of muscle with OP crashing into me.

"Why did we stop?" I whine rubbing my face.

"This is why." Megatron says pointing to the building. It was medium sized building made out of wood with a clock tower jetting out from the top. In front were two large windows, and single door, a wooden porch with red white and blue banners on the railing. And written into the top of the porch were the words 'Town Hall.'

"In here?" I ask watching as Megatron went into the building.

The first room was set up like a waiting room. The floor was made out of dark type of wood, with a single desk in the middle with lighter colored chair behind it, with an old grandfather clock sitting to the left of the desk. On the desk was an old ink well. Against the wall were line of chairs, and last of all was door that read 'Mayor Cyclonus' the plague it was on was made out of bronze. Megatron just went right through that door and into the office, now the office was rather nice. The floor had a deep purple color rug with some gold in it. On one wall was large collection of books and knickknacks, along with pictures. On the other wall was bar with dusty old booze and cups.

In the center of the room was large desk with an oil well, on it a name plate and some books. In front of the desk were two chairs, and in back of the desk was another large chair. But behind the desk is what got me. It was an old painting of Cyclonus sitting down in red plush chair with his cane between his hands, standing on either side of him were Megatron and Galvatron.

"My father made us stand there for three hours to have that damn thing painted." Megatron mutters with hint of affection in his voice.

"He seems like a nice man your father." I tell him

"Thank you child what we sneak is behind the painting." He tells us.

"Behind?" Optimus asks

"Yes behind, my father didn't trust anyone let out his own secretary." That was good to know. With great care Optimus removed the painting and behind it was a wall safe.

"What is the combination?" Optimus asks

"9-17-84, a simple little thing." Megatron tells us leaning up against the desk. Inside the safe were four old legers, some old money, a couple bottles of whiskey, one bottle of scotch and ring box.

"I think this might be it." I tell optimus as he takes the ledgers. I opened the ring box to find a men ring. The ring was gold with half dozen or so sapphire lining the top, the inside band had ivy vines on it and at the bottom was one word, 'Orion'.

"My ring, how in the world?" Megatron asks looking at the ring then at his right ring finger to see that it had tan line for a ring but no ring.

"Whoever took wanted someone to find it, or didn't want anyone to steal it." I tell him putting the box into my pocket.

"But who?" he asks

End of line


	11. Chapter 11

I swear Alpha suits came in some in weird colors buts today take the cake it was blood-orange. Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy but really blood-orange? I don't get it. But sorry I was rambling there. Me, Megatron and Alpha were all in the museum lobby. I was sitting on the desk playing with the ring.

"It is a pretty little thing." I mutter playing with the ring.

"Don't do that you might drop." Megatron hisses at me.

"Spoil sport." I say sticking out my tongue. Only for Megatron to stick his out at me.

"He is right scar we don't want to drop it, if I may." Alpha asks holding out his hand. With a sigh I gently placed the gold ring in his hand.

"What a beautiful craftsmanship, Orion had this made for you?" He asks watching as the jewels caught the light around us.

"Yes my sweet Orion wanted me to always have a piece of him with me. This ring is the last true piece of him I have." Megatron explains sound and looking sad.

"Don't worry Megatron we will figure this out and you join him. We just have to find a way to judge that memory of yours." I mumble

"If Megatron memories are broken then the only way to fix them is take him back to where he was hung." Alpha tells us pulling out a silver chain and slipping ring onto it.

"You can't be serious the only way I could get up there is if my dad takes me and even then I don't think he will take me." I tell him.

"Is he mad about the whole almost dyeing thing?" Alpha asks slipping the necklace over my head, "It would be a lot less trouble if you kept the ring."

"What why?" I ask

"If anyone good or bad found out that we had the Megatron was wearing the night he died someone might try and steal it. But as long you keep the ring and hid from the world you will be able to keep it safe and sound." He explains.

"Thanks I guess. Is there any way that Optimus could give me a ride home?" I ask slipping the ring under my shirt to hide it.

"I don't see why not let me go and find him." Alpha says leaving.

"Take good care of that ring child, it is the last thing I have my Orion." Megatron warns.

"Don't worry big guy I will." I tell him  
>End of line<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

After Optimus dropped me off at the house, I walked in and I was dire need of a snack and a drink. As I walked over to the refrigerator I saw a note on it that read

'Scar, I was thinking that two us go out to the Gold Finch and Blue Hummingbird tonight. I will be up around four, we can leave for five.

Dad.' That was sweet, I pulled out an apple and can of coke and plopped my ass right on down on the couch. Around three the phone rang,

"Hello?" I answer keeping my eyes glued to the TV

"Scar, this your grandfather Nemesis just calling in." A deep male voice says.

"Oh hey grandpa Nemesis what is up?" I ask muting the TV

"Nothing Scar, I was just calling to let you and your father know that I was coming in tomorrow for a few day visit." He tells me

"Cool are you driving or coming by train?" I ask

"Train Scar, it will be there at two tomorrow."

"Okay then, I will pick you at the train station for two then."

"Very well I will see you at two." He says hanging up. Now to break the news to dad. Dad was up for four and we left half an hour later.

The Gold Finch and the Blue Hummingbird wasn't a special restaurant. The building itself was made out of bricks with a porch waiting area, with plants on it. The inside had lights everywhere was always loud, the floor was made out of hardwood while the chairs and tables were made out of lighter wood. The tablecloths were peacock blue with gold trim. We were seated,

"Hi what can I get you two this evening?" are very peppy waitress asks

"Coke and crispy buffalo chicken sandwich with a side of fries." I order

"Coke as well, hamburger medium rare with onion rings on it and side of fries." Dad order

"All right." She says taking our orders and menus and placing a basket of bread rolls on the table.

"All right what's wrong?" he ask tossing me a roll

"Well you're not going to like it but grandpa Nemesis is coming in tomorrow for a visit." I tell him stuffing some of bread roll into my mouth.

"What the hell he does know I work night's right?" Dad asks growling.

"I don't get it dad what do you have against grandpa anything?" I ask making sure I didn't have any of the roll in my mouth.

"I fucked up Scar ten years ago and he won't let me live it down. I know I fucked up, and I don't need him to remind me." Dad growls.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact you don't drink anymore?" I ask watching as our drinks were brought over.

"Yea Scar that the reason, I stopped drinking knowing that if I didn't I would lose you. I made the right choice." He mutters. That when I noticed something off about dads drink.

"Child your fathers drink has vodka in it. And if I am hearing it right your fathers is not allowed to drink." Megatron warns. Dad picked up his drink, and with Megs just told me I stole the drink out of his hand

"Scar what the hell are you doing?" Dad growls, I ignored him and took a sip and regretted it.

"Oh my god!" I yell spitting out the drink on to the floor, "Is that what vodka tastes like why the hell do people drink it?"

"Vodka? This is supposed to be coke not a coke and vodka." Dad tells me yanking the drink out of my hand and storming off.

"You're welcome." Megs whispers into my ear with a smirk on face. I coughed a few times telling him thank you. Everyone in town knows dad doesn't drink, but who would try to get him drunk?

End of line


	13. Chapter 13

It was quarter to twelve and I wasn't sleeping. Maybe it was the fact my bed remind me a lot of the coffin was buried in or something else. Megs was sitting next to me, he wanted to ask why didn't drink.

"Dad got in a bad car crash ten years ago. He was drunk and got hurt bad. Thankfully I wasn't with him. The court told him if he didn't get sober then they would give full custody to my grandfather,"

"And that is why you freaked out at the restaurant." Megs cuts in.

"Yes, everyone in town knows doesn't drink, they know and yet this." I mutter burying my face into my hands.

"Oh child it will be all right, come you need sleep." He says gently grabbing my shoulder trying to lay me down. I jerk out his hold and get stiff.

"I can't." I tell him.

"Can't or won't?" he asks

"Both, I'm just scared." I mutter climbing out of my bed and find my way to dad's bed and burrow under the covers.

"Child being an afraid is natural but you can't hid from your fear." Megatron tells me sitting down next to me.

"How do you know? Were you ever scared?" my question came out muffled by the blankets

"Yes, I was scared of losing my Orion, losing my live in the mines and losing my family." He explains

"But are you still afraid?" I ask

"Of course, the key to getting over it is to have someone to talk to, but right now isn't the time to talk." He says gently

"Fine night."

"Good night child." He whispers gently. I did as he said and closed my eyes.

_I was back in the Gold Rush mayor office but this time, Cyclonus was sitting behind the desk with Galvatron standing behind him. _

"_I am telling you father Megatron is in love with Orion, you have to." Galvatron stopped short. Megatron came walking and cast a glare at his brother. _

"_Telling on me Galvatron? I didn't know we were still children." Megatron sneers _

"_I am just watching out for you. How do you know that little brat isn't using you?" He asks _

"_Galvatron does have a point." Cyclonus says folding his hands on the desk. _

"_I don't think the boy would come here and allow himself to be almost raped by our town's miners." Megatron informs them._

"_Almost raped?" Cyclonus asks, "We don't need Magnus knowing about that do we boys?" _

"_No father." Both says. _

"_Good Megatron be a dear son and fetch me some whiskey from over there." Cyclonus asks his oldest. _

"_Leg troubling again father?" Galvatron asks, "Do you need me to get Knockout?" _

"_Nothing like that son, nothing likes of whiskey can't fix." he says gesturing for the glass that was in Megatrons hand. _

"_You should see Knockout father." Megatron tells him while handing him the glass of amber liquid. _

"_I will Megatron don't you worry. Now I want you to keep an eye on the Orion boy, we don't need him wandering around here alone." Cyclonus, "We can't have a repeat." _

"_A repeat of me being attacked." Orion says coming into the room. I could see that Megatron was trying to hide a smile _

"_Father Galvatron, Orion, Orion my father Cyclonus and my dear baby brother Galvatron." He introduces everyone. _

"_Orion it is good to meet you at last, welcome to my town and I am sorry for any trouble that might have happened to you." Cyclonus was trying to gloss over the attack thing smooth man real smooth. _

"_Thank you Mayor Cyclonus." Orion says _

"_Just Cyclonus, Megatron why don't you show our guest around town. Galvatron can stay and help me." Cyclonus orders _

"_Yes father." Both answer_

_End of line _


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning as the fog of sleep left my mind I was aware that I was back in my bed. Dad most have moved me when he came in this morning. The morning passed on rather quick I tossed the chicken into the teriyaki marinade that was going grill for dinner, made sure said grill was clean, and put in a load of clothes and flooded the clothes as well. Right before I left for the station I got text from Optimus saying his dad has something I need to see. I told him that I will come after I pick up my grandfather.

And as usual the train station was alive and busy. I was really hopping grandpa nemesis train arrived on time, I didn't want to be in middle of all these people. But I spotted him ten minutes after two. My grandfather nemesis stood tall, bite taller then my dad he had leather black hair with some pebble gray streaks in and his eyes were blood red. In his left ear he a silver stud earring with garnet in it.

"Scar." He says spotting me and picking me up into a hug.

"Hey grandpa nice trip?" I ask hugging him back.

"The best." He says putting me down. I was so happy to be out of the station and in my jeep.

"So how are things excited?" he asks as we were driving off.

"Excited? Oh you mean am I excited to be going to college that is three hours away from here?" I ask keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yes, are you?" he asks

"I guess I mean I am ready and stuff." I tell him pulling into the museum parking lot.

"Any reason why we are here?" He asks getting out.

"I told Optimus I would stop by and pick something up." I tell him with a shrug, "I hope this isn't a problem?"

"Not at all I haven't seen my dear friend Alpha in a long time." Oh yea grandpa and Alpha are old friends. When we walked in I saw Alpha talking with someone and wearing a periwinkle blue suit. Okay.

"For the last time, I will not give you a look at the ledgers mayor or not." Alpha scolds the man. Why was mayor Scourge doing here? Our lovely mayor stood tall with ginger orange hair and stale blue eyes and the worst part was he was Sentinel father.

"Alpha if those ledgers hold anything of true value…"

"There true value is not what you think. They will give us more insight on the history of Gold Rush not line your pockets." Alpha cuts off Scourge. Scourge led out a feral growl

"If you think for a minute that we are done,"

"We are done for now I believe you have to leave us and get back your office." Alpha once again cut of Scourge. Go man. With another growl Scourge pushed past us and left.

"What a dragon of man. Nemesis my old friend how long has it been?" Alpha asks holding out his hand.

"Too long," Grandpa says taking the hand, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, Scar Optimus is waiting for you in back." Alpha tells me

"Thanks." I say walking off. I found Optimus waiting for me in Red Sands and Gold Rush room looking over one of the ledgers, only to see it wasn't a ledger but sketch pad of some kind.

"Galvatron sketch pad." Megatron tells me, and stalked passed me to look at the drawings. The book was open to picture of Cyclonus standing in an army uniform. He looked to be in pain.

"I didn't know Cyclonus was in the army." I tell both seeing that the drawing was done outside in the day judging by the colors and the sun.

"Father was proud to be in the army, but he was shot in the leg. He thanked God that he didn't need to get his leg amputated. Standing for long periods of time bothered him to much." Megatron explains.

"I guess it could have been worst." I mutter, in the far corner was large G with the rest of his name on the tail.

"Dad wants you take the sketch pad to see if it will jog Megaton memories." Optimus tells me closing the book, putting it into a bag and giving it to me.

"But won't it do the museum some good to have it?" I ask

"You can return when you are done with it. That's what dad told me to tell you." He says with a shrug. Another piece of town history I had to keep secret from everyone else.

End of line


	15. Chapter 15

After dear old grandpa and Alpha talked we left and went home. And as soon we got in I was meet with yet another growl. It was coming from the living room. Oh goodie dad was up early and not in good mood because of it.

"Hi dad looks who is here its grandpa." I say nervously. Man I hope they don't begin till I am upstairs.

"Dad." Dad mutters darkly casting dark at his dad

"Lockdown." Grandpa says.

"Okay well I am going to exit stage right then." I say moving trying not to laugh at their stalemate. Once I was saftly in my room I heard what sounded like grandpa walking into the living room and quite. That was good I think. I sat down at my desk and cracked up the sketch pad, I had to say that Galvatron sketches were superb. There sketches of Gold Rush, Red Sands, Magnus, Roddy, the mines, Magnus Manor, Cyclonus, Megatron, Orion, more Megatron and Orion but over all good.

"Your brother had a gift." I tell the ghost while looking at the Magnus Manor drawing and trying to ignore the yelling.

"My brother had a gift he could see the true beauty in this world and do it right." He tells me I knew he wanted to ask.

"You can ask I won't bite." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Are they always this bad?" He asks referring to the fighting

"Yup, and do think they haven't even really began. This is just a warm up." I winced when I heard it get louder. After about ten minutes of them yelling I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a growl and left my room,

"WOULD YOU TWO MIND TONING IT DOWN! I REALY DON'T WANT THE COPS CALLED ON US!" I yell over the stairs. Silence was my answer, "Thank you call me when it's time for dinner."

Back in my room Megatron was looking over the drawing over the manor.

"Something wrong?" I ask,

"Yes there are things missing and things added." He informs, "Here you see how the balcony is missing?" he asks looking at the drawing the balcony was missing along with the fact the tree had leaves on it and had flowers growing around the base. I found the date and it was dates two years after Megatron was hung.

"Okay this is wrong, that tree isn't supposed to having growing on it and under it. After you were hung the tree stopped growing leaves and flowers stopped growing under it. And here the door is missing the handle." I point out.

"Galvatron is trying to tell us something I know it." Megatron tells me with a smile on his face.

"How can you tell?" I ask pulling out a magnifying glass from my desk.

"When we were children, Galvatron use to fight with our father. The fights got so bad that my little brother would run away. But he would leave clues as to where he would be. Father could never figure them out, I was the only one." He explains.

"I see hey take a look at this, you see this room it isn't just missing the balcony but there seems to something added to it." I show him using the magnifying glass. I couldn't quite make it out but there was something added to the room.

"My brother wants us to go to this room in the manor." Megatron tells me a smirk growing on his face.

"Okay but whose room is this?" I ask putting the magnifying glass away.

"Why my dear sweet child that is the room of my beloved Orion." 

End of line


	16. Chapter 16

It didn't much for me to convince my dad to take me to work with him. All I had to do was play the 'we don't spend enough time together' card and he gave him. When it was still twilight out we left the house and grandpa and drove to outskirts of town. Dad parked, and we got out.

The Magnus Manor, was a massive building, going around it was large and imposing iron face with spades, with a gate that had Magnus on it. The front yard was lush and green with the dead tree as the ever grim reminder of what had happened here. The house was massive even those it was just two floor home, it was made out of Rockwood terracotta while the roof was made out Birdseye maple. In the front were two large marble columns there was porch with two rocking chairs and table between on either side of the porch. The front door was made out red oak. And on the second floor was an iron balcony. Sleeping on the front porch was large black and gray cat named Ravage. Ravage was wild cat that helped to keep the mice and rats away. And in return she got free food, a warm place to sleep and lot of love from everyone that worked here.

"Why hello there ravage." Dad says petting the cat. Ravage let out a loud purr and stepped aside so we could go right in.

The foyer was to die for. The floor was made out of black marble, with a small oak table in the center, on top of it was a white and blue flower vase with roses in it. On the right of the room was a set of sliding French doors, and to the left were a set of doors with animals curved in the wood. Hanging from the ceiling was a white crystal chandelier, and along the walls were silver and gold oil lamps. In the back of the foyer was a double staircase I couldn't make out the wood the stair were white while the banister was far dark color, under the staircase was yet another door.

"All Scar listen up. Don't touch anything." Dad warns, lighting the lamps

"I know dad I won't touch a thing. But what is in that door under the stairs?" I ask

"Oh that door leads to Magnus office don't even think about going in there." He warns.

"Got it." I tell him.

"Thank you, now I am going to go look around. You can explore the second floor but don't touch a thing." He says walking off. With a sight I climbed the stairs to find more oil lamps.

"Now where is Orion's room?" I mutter as I began to walk down the hall, I found it. It was the only door with stars and moons curved in it. I took a deep breath and went in.

The walls were painted sky blue while the ceiling was painted more of a lavender blue, the floor had a midnight blue and gold rug. In the center of the room was large four poster bed with a steamer trunk at the end of it. Across from the bed was large closet, at the end of the bed was door that led out to the balcony. On the right of the door was a desk with a chair, with owl feather and ink well, and to the left was a small table that a mirror and jewelry box on it. At the other end was small area with bookshelf two chairs and small table, and on the walls were gold lamps.

"This was Orion room?" I ask sitting down on the powder blue blanket,

"Get off the bed child we need to find what my dear brother had left for us." Megatron growls

"Fine, let us look." I tell him. We didn't find anything, well unless you count the corsets and petticoats in the closet. I had to surpass a shiver and give Megatron the evil eye when I saw a wolf like grin spread on his lips.

"You really are pervert." I tell him opening up the jewelry box.

"Not as bad as your father child." He tells me, going over to the trunk. I began to look at the jewelry nothing much save for a ring. It was gold, and it had half dozen or so rubies on the top of the band and inside of it had roses with the name 'Megatron' written on the bottom. I stuffed ring in my pocket, I was going to show it Megatron but not right this second.

"Child get over." He says pulling me down so I was next to him.

"Yes?" I ask looking at all the letters that were faded yellow with time.

"This." He says picking up something. It was about the size of a book but it wrapped up in cloth. Before either of us could react there was loud crashing sound. I put the book in my bag and ran back to the foyer.

"DAD!" I yell, laying on the floor with a pool of blood forming around his head was my dad.

End of line


	17. Chapter 17

Dad was lucky to be alive, he was lucky his neck wasn't broken, he was lucky I had went with him. He was lucky that all he had was a nasty injury to the head, his right collarbone broke, right shoulder dislocated, his left wrist broken, and some of his ribs were broken or cracked. I didn't leave his side I was too afraid that he might die or stop breathing just too afraid to do anything. I knew Megatron was there keep a silent watch over us. By ten grandpa had come in and sat down as well. I was sitting in not so comfy chair regretting the fact I feel asleep in it.

"Scar may I ask you a question?" he asks folding one leg over the other.

"You may." I tell him fixing my hair.

"What was this doing in your room?" He ask holding up Galvatron sketch book,

"Why the hell were you in my room?" I ask

"I was making sure you weren't doing drugs, but answer the question young lady." He growls

"Alpha gave it to me okay." I tell him pissed that he snooping around my room again.

"Scar do you know anything about our family history?" he ask, muttering something under his breath.

"No can't I say that I do." I tell him.

"Well to begin our family is not from Red Sands but from Gold Rush. You see after the whole Megatron killed Orion thing your great grandfather moved from Gold Rush to here to begin anew. He did, and through him is our family line." He explains

"Okay but what does this have to do with the sketch book?" I ask very confused.

"Ahh yes you see your great grandfather was the one who drew in this little book." He tells me with a grin was forming on his lips.

"That means we are related to MEGAGTRON!" I yell getting out of my chair.

"Well yes we are. Scar where do you think you are going?" He asks watching me leave the room.

I went up to roof to try and think, to figure out this whole mess to clear my mind to think.

"Did you know?" I ask knowing he was right behind.

"Of course not I have been dead remember." He snaps at me, "My little brother had a family, good for him. Galvatron was the ladies' man of town."

"You sound proud." I comment crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh I am, proud of the fact that the person helping me is my granddaughter and not some stranger, fate my dear sweet child is bitch. But a nice bitch." He tells me with a smirk.

"Right, a bitch." I say rising an eyebrow, "When I clear your name I clear my family's name right?" I ask

"Yes that is how it is going to work."

"And when your name is cleared you will pass over into the after live?"

"That is my goal? Going to miss me?" he asks

"No, I will not. It will just be a hell of lot quitter without you around." I tell him leaving the roof.

"How nice of you child." He mutters. I pumped into Optimus who was looking for his dad, and asked if I saw him. I told him I didn't but I would help him look after I checked in on my dad. Only for the two us to walk into something I wished I had never seen. My grandfather was sucking face with Alpha who was wearing a blush red suite. No amount of brain bleach was going to wipe that from memory.

End of line


	18. Chapter 18

I didn't stay much longer at the hospital. After Alpha and grandpa explained that they have been dating for a while, the shock and horror kind wore away but not by much. It wasn't till nine I was asked 'kicked' out by Ratchet. Grandpa went home with Alpha, so I went home to an empty home. Instead of going to my bed I went to dads and curled up.

"Megatron." I whisper out

"Yes child." He answers appearing next to me,

"Could you stay, I'm just feeling so..." I trail off gripping the bed sheets.

"Of course child." He whispers

"Thank you." I mutter falling asleep safe and sound knowing Megatron was close by.

_Why was whenever something bad happens I end up in the past? I was standing next to Megatron who was leaning up against the wall outside of town hall, in his hand was black ring box. Out came Orion not looking so well._

"_Is everything all right my sweet star?" Megaton asks putting the box in his pocket and pulling Orion into a bear hug. _

"_Fine the meeting was more taxing then I thought it would be." He mutters twisting around so his face was buried into Megatron chest. "What was you wanted to see me about?" He mumbles into the shirt. _

"_You will have to step out of his hug and let me see your right ring finger." With a sigh Orion pulled out of hug and Megatron pulled out and opened the box to show a silver engagement ring he slipped it onto Orion finger. _

"_It is lovely." Orion says watching the diamond on top catch the light. _

"_Not, as lovely as you my star. It was my mothers, and before her my grandmothers. But, would you Orion do me the honor of marrying me?" he asks getting down on one knee. _

"_Megatron? What your father didn't put you up to this?" He asks looking around his father and Cyclonus and Galvatron. _

"_Never my star, I want us to be married, because I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together our families be dammed." He tells Orion _

"_Then yes, forever yours." Orion yells jumping into Megatron and giving him a kiss._

I bolted awake looking around, I saw on the clock next to the bed red four am. With deep sigh I saw Megatron laying down next to me reading a book. How in the hell did he get book?

"Megatron, the ring you used to pop the question to Orion belongs to family right?" I ask

"Of course it does it was my mothers, before her it her grandmothers a priceless family heirloom dear child." He explains

"I wonder." I mutter reaching over to the phone next to the clock, I knew it was risky but I would be dammed if I didn't find the ring. The phone rang a few times before Alpha did pick up,

"Alpha I have a question." I ask him

"And that would be Scar?" he asks not sounding pissed off or sleepily but wide awake.

"When Orion was buried did he have silver ring with a single diamond on top with two flowers on either side of the diamond?" I ask hopping he knew the ring.

"Not that I know off, Orion was buried not too long after his death. If I recall there are some pictures of his body after he was killed and in his coffin. Come by the museum when it opens to come take a look." He says hanging up on me.

"You think the killer took the ring?" Megatron asks

"Why not? A trophy of his kill. We will have to wait." I tell him laying back down.

"Going back to sleep?" he asks

"Going to try." I tell him falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Later in the day me and Megatron made our way to the museum. Grandpa was there helping to sort through old black and white pictures while Alpha was reading over some old books in a pearl white suite. I could see that his bread was trimmed to a more normal length.

"Find anything?" I ask walking over to the table and taking out my phone.

"Just some pictures of him with the rings, and the funeral pictures without the ring." Grandpa tells me

"Then whoever is the real killer took the ring right after Orion was killed." I ask looking at the pictures

"Of Cyclonus took it." Grandpa says, "It was and still is a family heirloom." He tells me with a shrug

"No Cyclonus didn't take the ring back. According to records that Scar and Optimus found in Gold rush, the ring was kept in his wall safe. And as you can see here he made sure to check every week. He made a note when Megatron took the ring and kept making it but after Orion and Megatron death he makes another note as you can see saying the ring was not found on either body." Alpha explains showing us the book and the notes.

"Then the killer took it." Megatron hisses into my ear, quickly I typed 'I know.' Into the phone to show him.

"Then who took the ring? Was Magnus or Rodimus?" I ask

"Neither man would do that." Both Alpha, and Megatron said.

"Hey Alpha who is that standing behind Orion here?" I ask pointing to a man dressed in fine suit.

"That would be scourge the family butler he died of Consumption or what we call it Tuberculosis here is his death certificate." Alpha tells me.

"Isn't the mayor named Scourge?" Megatron asks, "And before you ask I remember that man, I hates the way he looked at my star. The look of a hungry man starving for something." I typed 'Maybe this Scourge is the mayor grandfather and good to know.'

"Hey Alpha is this Scourge in any way shape or form related to the mayor?" I ask, looking at the picture he did have a look of someone starving not for food but for something else. I just couldn't tell you what the look was.

"Yes, they are related. Good eye. It is said that he lusted after Orion and was not a happy man when Orion and Megatron were to be wed." Alpha explains

"LUST! My Orion could not be in the same room as that filth after he told everyone. I swore that if that bastard touched my Orion I would kill him where he stood." Megatron yells into my ear, and in response I stepped on his foot, "Was that needed child?" 'Yes'

"I wonder if the ring is still at the manor but hidden. I have to go back and look for it tonight." I tell him.

"Scar you are not going back to that hell house I forbid it." Nemesis tells me

"You are not my father I am going to the manor to clear our family's name." I tell him

"Not but I am your grandfather and as such you are forbidden. I will not see you get hurt or killed looking for a dumb ring." He tells me

"You may not believe that Megatron didn't to it, but I know he didn't kill Orion." I tell him. Nemesis took a deep breath.

"If you are going to go then take someone with you." He tells me.

"I was." I tell him.

End of line


	20. Chapter 20

We didn't leave till it got dark and in I mean Sunstreaker myself and Optimus. Optimus was being made by his dad and sunshine was being made by my grandfather. When we arrived it was deathly quiet. I felt ill, about being here. But we went in, and ignored the blood pool that was laying in the floor and went for the office. I will spare the details of Magnus office. But I will say that is was large room with a bar, a bookshelf a desk, a few oil lamps dotted the room and a dusty rug on the floor, and in the back behind the desk was a painting of Magnus dressed in commanders uniform standing tall and proud with his cane clasped in his hand, sitting on either side of him was Orion and Rodimus.

"I wonder." I mutter going over to the painting I gently took it down to find a wall safe, "Say what you will but both men needed to find better hiding spots for their wall safes."

"Great we found a safe but we don't know the combination." Sunstreaker mutters leaning against the desk.

"Try 10-26-07 it might work." Optimus says with a shrug

"All right." I replay entering in the numbers, the safe opened with a loud hiss. We found a few medals, discharge papers from the army, maps, ledgers, and money but no ring box.

"What a bust." Sunny says handing the items to Optimus to give to the museum.

"No, we found some important historical artifacts that will help us to better understand our towns past." Optimus tells him

"Yea, yea but no ring. If Magnus did have the ring why keep it? He could have sold it or tossed it away." Sunny asks looking at us. We wanted to respond, but we heard yelling coming from the foyer so we closed the safe and put the painting back and ran to the foyer. There was Megatron on the floor being held down by a man. He dressed as butler with cider orange hair with wine purple eyes. He looked thin and tall and sickly, his flesh hung tightly on his body as if he was starving.

"MEGATRON!" I yell trying to run over to the fallen ghost, Sunstreaker was holding me back.

"Scar? Are you fucking nuts?" he asks

"No, and you can see them?" I ask

"Fuck yea we need to get out of here." He tells me

"Not in till we put this matter to an end." I tell him. The man standing over Megatron look at us, his eyes stopped on me and a dark smile formed on his lips.

"My, my Megatron what a beautiful granddaughter you have." He says in a smooth voice with a dark undertone, "What a shame." And then a gunshot could be heard echoing.

End of line


	21. Chapter 21

White hot scouring pain enveloped my shoulder. I was dimly aware of everyone yelling out my name. All I was wear of was someone laughing.

"SENTINEL!" I yell at him standing there next to the butler holding a gun, which I found out later to be a colt 45.

"Your grandchild Scourge?" Megatron hiss from his spot on the floor

"You're Scourge?" Optimus asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Oh why indeed? It is because this filth dare touched what was mine." Scourge says steeping down hard on Megatron.

"What did he do to you?" I ask, Sunstreaker meanwhile had ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped up my shoulder to at least slow down the flow of blood.

"He stole Orion from me that is what. I was in love with Orion, and for many years I held me tongue in front of him. The day he went to Gold Rush was going to be the day I was going to tell him how I felt. But no this trash stole what was mine." Scourge words were laced with venom when spoke. "So I came up with a plan it was a good plan to..."

"YOU KILLED ORION AND FRAMED MEAGTRON!" Optimus yells, "That sick."

"Not sick, Orion belong with Scourge not with Megatron." Sentinel says pointing the gun at us.

"That is not love that is lust or is it jealousy. If you did love him then you would let him go to be happy." I tell him

"Scar is right, love is putting someone else needs above your own needs. Orion was happy with Megatron then you should let him be happy and not kill him, what you was selfish." Sunstreaker tell him. A dark look spread onto Scrooge,

"And yet, here I am. The only one who knew the truth was me and one other. Too bad he never got to tell anyone the truth. Oh how he wanted to, clear the name of the person he cared for." Scrooge mocks.

"Enough Scrooge." A melodious voice says. We all looked up at the top of the stairs to see

"ORION!" We all shout. Yup there was Orion he was standing there in a dark blue dress shirt, and I could make out the outline of a corset, he wore a matching skirt. In the center of his chest was bullet hole. Shot in the heart.

"My star is that really you?" Megatron whimpers.

"Yes my dear Megatron it is me" He responds smiling down at his lover. Well that did it, Megatron was able to throw Scrooge off. Orion walked down the stairs and looked at Scrooge with a look of disgust on his.

"You killed me, Scrooge oh wait before I forget." He whispers, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"What are you doing?" He asks looking nervous

"Just this." He responds with a smile. Ravage, bounded in and tackled Sentinel to the ground he fangs dug into his arm that was holding the gun, "I can't stand those fowl things, anyway. You killed me, you didn't love me Scrooge you just wanted me because you knew if you did then no man or woman could have me. I am not a prize to be won." He says looking over at Megatron who was too stunned to speak, "Then you came into my live my hero, you loved me for me. You didn't care that Mangus was my father nor did you want to marry me for money or for the rights to mine my town. That is why I loved you Megatron."

"Orion, I fuck it." Megatron says walking up to Orion, he grabs him and does a dip kiss.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR THIS?" Me, Sunstreaker and Optimus ask

"No time like the present." Megatron growls.

"This isn't over, I will have what is mine." Scrooge growls.

"No you won't Scrooge, we will make sure of it." Optimus tells him

"By telling everyone the truth, the once hero will soon become the villain in this tale. No one and I mean no on frames my family for murder." I hiss at him suddenly feeling lightheaded, and a bit dizzy, that can't be a good sing.

"We shall see children we shall see." He hiss disappearing.

"Is this the end?" I ask looking over two love birds

"So it seems. What you sneak is on the boy's body." Orion tells us. Why was the room spinning? Or was it just me?

"Scar? Scar?" I heard Sunstreaker yell before my world turned black

End of line


	22. Chapter 22

_I woke slowly to the sound of someone writing. My head hurt my shoulder hurt, everything hurt. When I opened my eyes I was lying across some chairs and I saw a young woman sitting at a desk writing something down. _

"_The mayor will see you now." She tells me. _

"_Right." I respond sitting up and sliding off the chairs. I pushed open the doors to see that I was with, _

"_Grandpa Cyclonus?" I ask seeing the older man sitting behind his desk arms folded, his chain was resting on hands, and he had a smirk on his face. _

"_No need to be shy dear child we are related after all." He says motioning for me to come over. _

"_Am I dead?" I ask siting down in one of the chairs. _

"_Dead? No you are very much alive, all thanks to modern day medicine." He answers. _

"_Then why am I here? Not to seem rude or anything?" I ask _

"_You are a smart girl. Well you know that you cleared are family's name, and you did with little help." He tells me pulling out a cigar, "You don't mind?" _

"_No, not at all. But why am I here?" I ask watching as he lit the cigar. _

"_Can't a grandfather say a job well done? Or congratulate you?" he asks blowing out smoke ring. _

"_No not at all, but your dead." I point out _

"_I know don't remind me. Fate wanted me to talk to you, she wanted me to warn you not to look at the book you found in Orion room. I know with everything going on you forgot about it." He warns me blowing out another smoke ring. _

"_I forgot about that book, will something bad happen if I look at it?" I ask him _

"_No, but trust me don't go against fate she hates it. Scrooge did and look at she did to him." _

"_That is a good point. But how will I know when to look at the book?" _

"_You will just know. Trust me okay?" he asks, the clock that I just noticed on his desk chimed seven times, "It looks like our time is up." _

"_Too bad I was hoping to get some dirt on Megatron." I say smirking. _

"_Too bad." He blows out a large smoke ring and then everything went dark. _

"And that is the end of the story." I tell the men.

"That was a find tale Miss. Gray." Skyfire says stopping the recorder.

"If I may ask what happened afterwards?" preceptor asks me

"Sentinel was sent to jail and the town history was rewritten, now I think I talked your ears off I think I will enjoy the rest of the train ride in peace." I tell them with a smile

"Of course." Skyfire says. I may have left out one important part of the story.

I woke to sounds, of the heart rate monitor beeping away, the sight of the sterile white ceiling of the hospital. And then the stinging pain in my right should remind me as to why I was here.

"Fuck you Sentinel." I growl out hissing as I tried to move my right shoulder.

"I don't doubt he would like that." A rough voice with a smooth undertone says. I quickly turned to see Megatron sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell all most falling out of the bed and onto the floor, but I was caught.

"Easy there Scar you don't want to hurt yourself even more." Dad's gruff voice says helping me back into bed.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask very confused, that is when I notice that Orion was standing behind Megatron his hands on his shoulders and he was pressing down hard.

"I don't think I deserve this." He mutters

"You scared the poor child to death." Orion responds pressing down harder.

"Dad?" I whine out

"I don't know just don't." He responds making sure I was safe in the bed.

"As I told you Lockdown it was fate that is giving us this second chance at a life." Megatron tells him while glaring at Orion.

"Dad seeing as you're the only sane person in the room how long was I out for?" I ask rubbing my bad shoulder.

"About a week?" he tells me, "Why?"

"A WEEK I AM LEAVING FOR COLLEGE IN LESS THEN A WEEK!" I yell

"Easy Scar any louder and you might wake the dead." Megatron says with a smirk on his, my response a pillow to the face.

End of line


End file.
